1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, relates to a method and apparatus for recognizing a user's grip state using a Touch Screen Panel (TSP) sensor in the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rather than self functions of portable terminals, accessibilities enabling users to use conveniently the portable terminals are emerging as significant issues. For example, the portable terminal installs an acceleration sensor or a gyro sensor, etc. and displays a screen in accordance with a user's grip position for the portable terminal, thereby increasing a user convenience.
Also, to enhance the user convenience, a user-oriented user interface is being developed in which, even when not gripping the portable terminal with both hands, the user can handle the portable terminal with one hand. To provide these various user interfaces, the portable terminal installs an additional grip sensor in a side or rear part of the portable terminal and determines a user's grip state using an input value of the corresponding grip sensor.
As above, the conventional art requires a separate additional grip sensor for determining the user's grip state. This can incur an additional cost for the production of products.